Thunder God: The Redeemer
by The Disturbed Immortal
Summary: They say heroes are born and monsters are created and the Biblical God as he laid dying, did just that but what exactly did he create? A saviour? A being who would destroy that very world and bring about apocalypse? A child who would redeem the entire world and become a God himself? No one would know, but the boy himself whose family was murdered before his very eyes.


**My first crossover fanfic, it won't be my last but this is a start of new challenges. I am expanding my choices and genres and delving into fresher and stranger waters. This will be a learning experience so I hope you like it. I did this because I didn't like how they just said God just upped and died, so this Fic will see him have a greater impact on the world, even in his death.**

**With Naruto I've incorporated some characters into the crossover, and some elements from Naruto would make appearances as the story progresses.**

**Note: you will notice that I've altered Gabriel's age in this story. Whereas she would be an adult as she is said to be during the war, here she will be a little girl. I did this for the sake of the pairing so please understand….**

**Although I'm not a grammar freak like most, I do try to put an effort when I write each and every story of mine. I don't do a half-assed job and I do try to improve and I have been taking advice on how to improve my grammar, so please bear with me and at least commend me for trying to improve. **

**I don't own Naruto or High school DxD as we all know...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: When God was Mortalized<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Rengoku) <strong>

A dimensional and supernatural tear between the earth and the Underworld without a real or material geographic location to demarcate its position and home to the biggest church ever built by man and a place where all devils were purified and exorcised was a very hollow place to the naked eye. It had no apparent sunlight with a red moon and twilights, bright starry nights and luminescent lighting the only sources of light the people had. It was a very dark place, with the sky a mixture of purple and blue and swirling with darkened clouds. Rarely did the place ever experience sunlight and only did so once a year when the borders between the two worlds would be breached and the tear would be peered open. Towering electrical poles loomed over the town and many of the houses were fairly decently built, with a western style and flat rooftops.

A wide forest surrounded the town and into the distance was a thick terrifying canvas of immeasurable darkness.

It seemed like a place one would hear about in those ghoulish stories their elders would tell them around a campfire, a place where dangerous creatures and monsters lurked and it was…

After the destruction of the Church, and the fall of the feared and exalted family of exorcists, the Namikaze clan, many monsters had made the place their own little sanctuary.

But it was in this very bare and dark place, that a special child was discovered. The only survivor of the Great Church massacre…Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

><p>A young blond boy with dirty blond hair and torn unfashionable clothing that would leave a bitter taste in the mouths of those around him crawled around towers of trash bins, his scrambling noises scaring street cats, dogs and other various street lurchers away as he struggled for food and even fought some of them. The boy, not more older than nine continued digging through the rubble of plastic bags and spoiled food, unminding of the horrible smell that invaded his nostrils as he did so. After searching for a few more minutes a large beaming smile came upon his face as he finally met something that he desired before grabbing it with his large smile still on his face.<p>

Just as he turned around to fully see the benefits of his hard work, he was greeted to the sight of a small trio of more street urchins who were grinning at the nine year old blond youth quite unnervingly. Immediately he wrapped his hands protectively around the bundle that he had managed to scramble from the trash bins.

One of the mischievous looking boys eyed him intensely, his grin threatening to split his face as he did so "You kid, whatever you got there, bring it here or else…"

Naruto merely shook his head profusely in refusal to give up his food which unfortunately for him only encouraged the older juveniles even more. They edged closer to Naruto who tried to take off in a run only to trip over and fall and as he stood up once more the leader of the group of juvenile delinquents stepped on his hand, drawing a pained scream out of Naruto.

The boy seemed to enjoy the sound of Naruto squirming "Oh, Tough guy ain't got nothin' ta say now, huh?" the boy grinned viciously, his beady black eyes reflecting the brief red moon in the night sky. "What? Scared cause' _Mommy_ and _daddy_ aren't here to help poor scaredy _Naru-chan_?" the boy said in a mock voice, causing his friends to erupt in laughter "Well what are you gonna do huh? Call on your weird exorcist powers and kill us freak?" Naruto visibly flinched at that, keeping his gaze on the ground and refusing to make eye-contact.

Naruto just kept silent, further aggravating the boy who increased the pressure on his foot, making Naruto let out a drawn scream. People walking on the streets who saw the boy merely just uttered words of '_poor boy'_ before continuing on their way as if nothing happened because despite everything Naruto wasn't particularly appreciated by the society in which he lived. The boy once _possessed _a disease which was slowly killing him and as such it was wildly rumoured that it was contagious and that he had acquired it because he was possessed by devil and as such he was feared and rejected amongst those who lived in this small town of Rengoku. Another case was his family's fate, because of what had happened to them 3 years ago many people were afraid of getting close to him fearing they would meet the same fate as that of his family. In these medieval times and in a town like Rengoku, demons and devils and other supernatural creatures were a common topic and as such anomalies and incurably ill individuals like this boy were feared and thought to be what they were not.

Although contrary to popular belief, Naruto knew that he had been healed a long time ago. It was something that his father knew about, something that had caused the murder of his family.

"Please let me go, I've gotta find Kurama" Naruto mumbled as he suppressed the urge to whimper in pain.

"Oh, listen boys; he went through all this trouble for his _'cute little fox'_. How sweet but unfortunately your little fox is going to skip dinner tonight kid, cause we're takin' this" he said as he took the small bundle of food from Naruto who merely squirmed helplessly "But first we're gonna teach you a lesson little punk" he kicked Naruto harshly in the face and the other duo joined him as they dived into the petite and thin blond with a myriad of harsh blows and kicks.

A few minutes later they stepped away from the boy, who was bruised and scarred heavily and was curled up into a ball a few minutes into the beating they dished out on him. He just lay there as they unzipped their pants and sprayed urine all over him. After finishing and finally satisfied with their handiwork they ran away with quick steps in the meantime laughing loudly, their laughs carrying on into the night.

Naruto uncurled himself before with a fair share of winces he rose up from the ground. He sighed at his smell; it was always like this, ever since his parents who were exorcists for the Great Church were killed when he was six. Everything else from that period up until now had been hell for him, he had no friends and his parents had built up a reputation and as a result many were afraid of taking him in out of fear of suffering the same fate as his real family had. Now he only had Kurama, that thought brought a smile onto his face before he bounded from the street in a run, his lithe frame disappearing into the darkened hallways as he went to search for his pet fox. Knowing Kurama, it was probably lazing off somewhere waiting for him to look for it when he had found food.

Naruto grinned as the row of buildings slowly gave way to the nearby forest. He slowed down his running as he began glancing around him in an attempt to find his best friend and pet.

"Kurama! Kurama where are you?" he called out as he let his eyes roam about searchingly.

He continued on deeper into the forest, calling out to his pet fox and searching around alarmingly. After a few minutes of searching Naruto was just about to give up until he felt something tug at his trouser. He looked down and a bright smile came upon his face at the sight of a small red fox with bunny like ears and red eyes.

"There you are. Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you" the small canine just lazily scratched at its eye, sniffing the air a bit before looking at Naruto with a look that told him it was disgusted at how badly he smelt. Naruto crouched down lo, looking at it with an annoyed tick on his forehead "Yeah what do you expect? For me to smell like roses or something?" it just gave its paw a lazy lick and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

Naruto sighed as he resisted the urge to yell at the red furred canine as he slumped against the length of a tree behind him, ignoring the loud growl his stomach gave off "Anyway we should go to sleep now" he said as he pulled the furry fox close to him.

Naruto cradled the small fox close to him as he fell asleep against the trunk of the large tree.

* * *

><p>"<em>*Cough, *cough *cough *cough" after a short moment of respite the cold and terrible coughs died down temporarily "Kaa-chan, it hurts…" Naruto's hoarse and soft voice spoke as the boy attempted to gaze at his redheaded mother. He was pale and his big blue eyes had sunken into his sockets, blood dripped down his lips where it was quickly wiped away by his mother with a small white cloth. <em>

"_I know Naruto-chan…" the soft voice of the redheaded woman came out, carrying with it barely audible tremors as the woman bit her lip hard, struggling to stem the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes "Just have faith in god and your father, and you'll get better"_

"_Kaa-chan, will I die?"_

_Kushina's eyes widened before they hardened like steel "No! Who gave you that stupid idea…TELL ME?" She gripped Naruto by his shoulders, shaking him violently as she spoke._

_Naruto winced in pain as the woman hysterically shook him "Kaa-chan, you're hurting me"_

_The woman broke down into tears, clutching Naruto's small frame close to her own "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry Sochi. Mommy's sorry alright"_

_Naruto wiped off the woman's tears off her face with an innocent smile curving on his dry lips "It's alright, I forgive you" after a short pause and silence after Kushina's sobs had died down Naruto spoke again "Where's Mito-chan?"_

_Kushina smiled slightly at the mention of her daughter, Naruto's younger sister. The action brought a smile to Naruto's face who just wanted to see his mother smile again "She's asleep. Get some rest; we'll go see her when she wakes up"_

"_Alright Kaa-san and are you going to cook that delicious Ramen that you promised?" He asked with an innocent smile on his pale and weary face.  
><em>

"_Of course and if you rest, I'll make you two bowls"_

"_Awesome, I love you Kaa-chan." Naruto's face lit up with an innocent delighted expression that warmed his mother's heart. _

"_A-and I love you too Naruto-chan" Kushina planted a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead as she tucked him under the covers, paying no attention and uncaring of how cold he felt to the touch._

_A blond-haired man stood near the door, observing the scene with eyes narrowed in sorrow. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Minato, he is getting worse"<em>

"_I know Kushina…" Minato responded with a frown on his face._

"_We've done everything. We've prayed, we have tried all sorts of medicine but nothing works." the woman said with hysteria flickering in her eyes. _

_The man sighed as he rubbed at his forehead "I know Kushina-chan." _

"_What should we do? We can't just let our son die Minato. I can't bear the loss of a child." she said as she broke into tears, her purple eyes showing her apparent lack of sleep in the form of the large bags under her eyes. _

_Minato reached inside his white shirt, pulling out a small golden chain with a cross pendant on it, "Just believe, God will hear our prayers." he said simply with a solemn smile on his face._

"_Just believe you say? Is it that simple Minato?" the man was silent, having no retort for that sentence, "How damn long have we gone, praying tirelessly and endlessly for days and nights and years and God never answered. Naruto has been suffering for almost his entire life, HIS HEART IS ROTTING FOR GOD'S SAKE." She shouted as she glared at the man with eyes filled with sorrow, while tears fell down her face._

_Minato put his hands around the woman's shoulders, gently squeezing them in a reassuring manner, "Please Kushina. Just trust in me, I will not let our son die, it's a promise."_

_The man hugged the woman close to him in a tight embrace. Her sobs muffled by his clothing as she sobbed into the crook of his neckline._

_Out of the sight of the two, the door to Naruto's room was slightly ajar and Naruto's head was peeking through the opening and he was staring at his parents._

* * *

><p><em>Naruto was sitting outside on the soft grass within his home. He was trying unsuccessfully to get Kurama to play with him. It seemed the small fox preferred sleeping to doing anything that involved activity though. <em>

"_Naru-chan, come here" Kushina's soft voice came from inside the house, stopping Naruto who was squirming as he attempted to get the lazy canine off the ground. _

"_Give me a minute Kaa-chan, Kurama is being a jerk again" Naruto responded. _

"_Naruto Namikaze…" Kushina's voice growled in a threatening manner as she planted her hands on her hips, tapping her foot on the ground as she spoke, "If you don't get your ass in here right now…"_

'_Ah this sucks.' Naruto thought as he bounded for the house before appearing before his mother. _

_Kushina gave sweet smile as Naruto burst through the door, huffing and puffing and looking as if he had been running from the devil._

"_I-I'm here, I'm here Okay." Naruto huffed out, balancing himself on his knees with his hands. _

"_Good," Kushina gave a sweet smile with her eyes squinted shut, making Naruto sweat drop "Now sit down and eat your food" her sweet lilting tone had a threatening tint to it, leaving no room for argument as Naruto nodded with a gulp before settling himself on his chair._

"_Wha…? No ramen?" Naruto groaned as he looked at the mountains of green that lay in his plate. "Kaa-chan what is this…green stuff"_

"_Those are vegetables Naru-chan" she moved behind him, digging a spoon into the plate before shoving it into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's face turned green at the taste of the dish prepared for him "They are good for building muscles and making you very strong..." Naruto interrupted the redhead as he painfully swallowed before sticking his tongue out as if he had just had something bitter._

"_Kaa-chan, I'm not a kid okay." Naruto said with an annoyed glare before directing his gaze to the plate before him "And this stuff is horrible…" Naruto pushed the dish away from him with a petulant puff of his cheeks._

_An evil glint came to Kushina's eyes as she gave Naruto another one of those sickly sweet smiles "Well, since you are a grown man" Naruto smiled a beaming smile "You'll just have to make your own Ramen" and it fell off just as fast. "That is…" Naruto looked up snapped his head up again at her "if I even permit ramen from being eaten in this house ever again" and now Naruto was sweating bullets, a terrified expression on his face as he looked at his mother who was maintaining that same innocent smile on her face._

_Naruto hastily grabbed the plate of vegetables and salads before wolfing down on it "This is nothing" he said with a mouthful as he took another large bite, suppressing the urge to gag as he did so "I'll have this done in no time" _

"_That's my sweet little boy…" Kushina yipped as she ruffled Naruto's hair as he dug into his food with gusto "Now, eat those vegetables as if your life depended on it…" she said with a mock army commander-like voice.  
><em>

_The woman merely herself a mental pat on the back for that as she exited the room._

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto is getting better I see" Minato absently said with a far-off voice as Kushina came into their bedroom. The blond was standing near one of the three windows of the room in his sleeping wear, staring outside.<em>

_Kushina smiled warmly as she walked close to the blond, giving the man a peck on his cheek as she did so "Hai, I wonder what happened. Do you have any idea Minato? Minato?" the woman repeated at seeing the far-off expression on her husband's face. _

"_Ah, no I don't. It must be the work of the Father" Minato responded, his voice stammering slightly while he scratched the back of his head. _

_Kushina's eyes narrowed suspiciously "Minato, what is it honey? What have you done?" she asked as she turned his head around, making their eyes meet as she did so. She directly looked into his eyes, noting how they seemed to flicker here and there and not return her stare._

"_Its…I have been working o-mpff" the man's eyes glazed over as something smacked into him hard. Kushina blinked as she felt Minato's body go lax against hers before he dropped to the ground. _

_Kushina looked at her hands to see blood dripping down them, Minato's blood. Her hands trembled in abject fear as she knelt down on her knees and shook her husband's figure violently with her hands. "Minato, Minato. MINATO WAKE UP" He just motionlessly laid there, unresponsive toward her pleas and desperate calls. _

"_Kaa-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto said as he came running from the kitchen at hearing his mother's hysterical voice. His blue eyes widened in terror at seeing his father lying in a pool of his own blood "T-tou-san…" Naruto froze at the sight before him, his eyes wide and disbelieving as he felt his heart threaten to jump out of his chest._

_Kushina tore her eyes away from the sight of her husband toward where Naruto stood and no sooner had she did so they widened at seeing the many towering figures behind her son, their long shadows looming over him. Standing behind Naruto was a group of six men, wielding in their palms multiple swords of light which varied greatly in colours. Their varying wings were spread out from their shoulders with the colours varying between pure white, obsidian black and black bat-like wings. _

_Naruto felt a nagging urge telling him to turn around and he did only to be met with the sight of six men behind him. Naruto slowly backed away in fear but before he could progress any further, he was grabbed by his hand by one of the man before. The black-winged man flung Naruto into the wall with such great force that upon colliding with it, a great crack formed from the impact and the boy fell to the ground with his eyes drooping and partly lidded as he struggled to remain conscious while blood gushed down his head._

"_NARUTO!" Kushina yelled in concern as she stood up from her husband's side, running toward her injured son. Before she could get there however one of the men removed a sword from his back before he threw it forward and pierced right through her skin in manner similar to her husband. She fell to the ground with a yelp as blood ran down her stomach. With tears in her eyes she crawled toward the still downed Naruto who watched the events with dazed eyes. She gently picked him up, the action seemingly becoming a great effort with her waning strength as she balanced herself on her hands. Her tears just fell even harder as she cradled the disorientated boy within her arms, listening with a heart filled with sadness as the wailing cries of her daughter sounded out._

"_Angel-san, please h-help m-my children…" she said with her voice breaking apart as she pleaded to the man with white heavenly wings and a halo over his head. The man who had thrown the sword began taking slow deliberate steps toward the mother and son duo. _

_The man merely closed his eyes sadly "I'm sorry, but this is for the greater good" the man said as he turned around and walked away._

_Kushina cried even harder as she tried to pry Naruto to full consciousness succeeding just as she saw his eyes losing the daze within them before he stared up at her. "Kaa-chan…" he whispered slowly and Kushina hugged him tighter to her skin, causing her blood to cover his form as she did so. _

"_N-Naru-chan…. I want…you to get your s-sister and run o-okay" she stammered as she looked at the boy, ignoring the man slowly edging toward them._

_The boy stared at his teary eyed mother sadly "I c-can't move Kaa-chan…" Naruto said softly, still feeling the pounding waves of pain in his head while his younger sister wailed in the background. That was enough to get him to struggle yet again but it all ended in futility as he was kicked roughly once again. He watched as the man grabbed his mother by her face roughly, before with a blood-curdling sound he twisted it awkwardly, her eyes wide and terrified as she died._

_In that moment all time seemed to stop for Naruto as he looked at his mother as she slowly descended toward the ground before colliding with it with all life clearly disappeared from her wide eyes. Naruto felt seconds growing into what they were not, endless slow moments of agony as sorrow alit in his sapphire blue eyes. Tears slowly fell down his face before the wide bloody tear on his head began mending itself, his skin fibres pulling toward another and the injury disappearing as if it wasn't there. His head fell as he found the voice to cry stolen from him, his bangs covered his still wide and unblinking eyes as the man simply gave a vicious grin at the deed he had done to his mother. _

"_If you want to know why Kid, you should've asked your dad. He is the one who is the cause of all this" The black-winged man said as he pulled his sword from Kushina's body "His work for that piteous self-worthless God is the reason your family and the whole church is burning" he said as he slowly dragged his sword on the floor, creating small sparks as he neared the unspeaking Naruto with calm steps. _

"_I'll kill you" Naruto whispered softly as he clawed himself off the floor. His bangs still fallen over his eyes, casting a dark disturbing shadow over them "I._

_Will._

_KILL._

_YOUUU!" Naruto disappeared from the ground with blurring movements, surprising the dual group of fallen angel, angel and devils surrounding him. Naruto appeared before the man who had killed his mother, his eyes glowing with fury and small yellow trails being left behind from the afterglow of his trajectory. He attacked the man with furious blows, relentlessly pummelling him into the ground much to the surprise of his comrades._

_Naruto stood up, charging toward the rest with blurring speeds which left a yellow flash behind it. _

"_What the…" the man uttered out in surprise as a shimmer of light alit in his hand, forming a spear made of light "What the hell is this kid?"_

"_I don't know but…" one of the two devils of the group said as smirked evilly "He'll entertain us before we kill him that's for sure" Naruto swung his fist forward but he was surprised when the angel from earlier materialised before him, catching his fist. Naruto struggled to free himself from the man's grip who just looked at him with eyes full of pain.  
><em>

"_No we already achieved what we came here for, we should leave…before it's too late" the white-winged man who had silver hair said, his gaze travelling to the roof._

_They all nodded at that before one of the fallen angels looked at him with a look full of insanity "Feh, fine. Well see ya in hell kid"_

_Wings burst from their backs, varying between each of the. From jet black wings, bat-like wings and white ones before they flew out of the house. _

_Naruto stopped and looked around, noting how his house had thousands of circular trigrams and seal matrixes which glowed with red, golden and even purple colours. Naruto didn't know what they were for but he had a hunch that they weren't harmless wall decorations. A wave of anxiety and exhaustion washed over the blond before he fell down. _

_Naruto felt all his energy leave him before he collapsed to the ground, the sounds of his infant sister's wails still echoing through the house. "Mi…to…cha…" naruto said through heavy lidded eyes as he raised his hand haplessly before his head fell to the ground as he lost consciousness, the last thing he saw being the sight of glowing blond hair._

_The seals aligning the entire length of the house gave off one last glow before everything went white…._

* * *

><p>Naruto snapped back to consciousness with a long puff of his breath. He was heavily sweating and his form was trembling and shaking like a leaf. He felt Kurama squirm in his grip, which made him aware to how tightly he was gripping the poor fox. He relaxed his grip slightly, drawing a content sigh out of Kurama while he instinctively softly played with his fur despite the absenteeism that was written on his face.<p>

Naruto had on his face a large frown as he thought back to that night. For some strange reason he had been saved that day by someone when the hundred layers of seals which were surrounding his house had went off. He didn't know by whom he had been rescued from the explosion but a large part of him wished they hadn't intervened and just let him die along with the rest of his family. Mito, his little sister had burned to death within the conflagration of fire that went off as his house exploded. Her terrifying wails and screams were forever indented in his head, keeping him awake every single night.

Ever since then he had been alone, and his place of residence was the streets or broken down and abandoned shacks. He never reduced himself to asking for food because he could simply dig it up in the trash bins; however, still that made him feel bitterness in his heart. The church had been destroyed that same night when his family was killed by those fallen angels, angels, and devils groups and thus he couldn't seek refuge in it seeing as his father had been an exorcist there. After years of living on the streets and surviving on the bare minimum he had noted that ever since that day, something within him had changed.

He felt different, stronger even sometimes although he never did try to see what it was that made him feel in such a way. He often couldn't sleep because of the nightmares that plagued his nights, and despite his obvious hatred for all mythological creatures, either heavenly or not he could still not find the motivation for revenge as others would expect of him. His years on the streets had taught him that vengeance only resulted in more pain and only inspired more sorrow and pain for the avenger, he was somehow lost, and he wondered what would be of his life. The deadly disease that had blighted his entire life had also miraculously disappeared.

He had gained a new friend, a man by the name of Christophiel who was a travelling exorcist. Strangely enough the man almost began visiting him after the death of his parents, sister and the fall of the Church and had been a prominent figure in his life ever since. Although Naruto often got a niggling feeling that told him that the man did so out of pity and that he knew more than he let on. The man was tall, had long blond hair, green eyes and a beard and usually wore white clothing with the cross symbol on them.

Christophiel was very hard to read, he was a genuinely kind person with an aura of warmth that seemed to influence those around him. His calm manner of speaking was endearing and his speech was perfect to the drop. When he smiled Naruto somehow got unnerved, not in a bad way but in a way that just made Naruto feel…well funny, and warm in a manner. Naruto didn't know where the man lived, where he originally was from? Or what was his last name? He just knew that there was someone named Christophiel who was a friend of his; someone who no one else knew about when he asked if they knew where he lived and whether they had seen him. This greatly disturbed Naruto but he vowed to get answers from the man the next time he saw the blond-haired man.

Naruto closed his eyes as he fell back to sleep, uncaring of the terrible nightmares that would come from it.

* * *

><p>"…uto-kun…" a sleeping Naruto groaned as the voice called out to him, feeling as his clothing was given a gentle tug. His consciousness was running a marathon in order to catch up to the events as he was still heavily entrapped within the blissful world of sleep.<p>

"..aruto-kun…" the soft masculine voice was somewhat familiar, but Naruto's still foggy mind couldn't quite discern if whether he was hearing correctly or just imagining someone calling out to him. The feeling was one with he yearned for and one he had grown up being subjected to, and the warmth which he felt emanating from the presence made him sink more into their touch.

"Naruto-kun…" it called again and Naruto struggled through the delirium of confusion as his eyes blinked slightly, still heavy and full of grogginess. Immediately as Naruto opened his eyes, he was met with the blurred sight of blond hair "Tou-san…" the now partly awakened Naruto said thoughtlessly with a dazed look about his eyes, still not quite registering the figure before him due to his drowsiness.

"No Naruto…" the person said sadly as they gazed at Naruto who rubbed at his eyes with his hands. He looked up once he had finally gotten a grip on reality and could see who exactly was before him.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Naruto said with his gaze falling to the ground "I couldn't see you there"

"Do not trouble yourself with apologizing young one." The blond haired man dismissed with a wave and a warm smile on his face "I have someone I would like you to meet" the man beckoned behind him with his hand, and a young girl, probably the same age as Naruto emerged from behind him. She was extremely beautiful for one her age, she had curly blond hair similar to Christopiel's and her bright innocent green eyes glimmered under the shade of the sun. She was wearing a long white dress with heart symbols on it and on the front of it had the golden cross symbol that was symbolic for all Christians. It clung to her figure and she had this feeling of royalty about her that Naruto couldn't help but notice as she took in her appearance.

She was wearing white boots, with golden straps and in her hand she was holding a colourful butterfly and caressing it with her fingers. Once she saw Naruto she smiled beamingly before bowing "Oh hello, my name is Gabriel. We bow in Japanese right?" she added as an afterthought making Naruto sweat-drop.

'_What the hell? She just bowed didn't she?' _Naruto thought to himself before a brief chuckle that came from the older man brought him out of his musings.

"Of course Gabriel, I see you actually remembered" Christophiel teased.

The girl didn't quite catch the implicit joke in the man's compliment and just merely smiled as she moved toward Naruto.

She stopped in front of Naruto, looking at him closely in a scrutinizing manner "What's your name?" she asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head at how close the girl was to his face "U-uh its Naruto Namikaze" he responded awkwardly before a thought struck his mind, reminding him of something he had wanted to find out "Hey you never told me your last name Old man" he said as he looked at the figure of Christophiel who closed his eyes as he smiled.

"Oh, I did not did I?" the man replied as he put his hand to his lip in thought. "I must have forgot"

"Yeah, it comes with the age" Naruto mumbled underneath his breath dryly.

Christopiel's eyebrow rose in confusion "Pardon?"

"It's nothing. So what is it…?" Naruto asked genuinely interested in what the man had to say.

A slight look of mischief appeared in the man's eyes "Hahaha" the middle aged blond chuckled heartily "I do not have one…" he said it so casually that a seconds of awkward silence past between the three. Naruto blinked while he looked at the sheepish man and then another sweatdrop slowly made its way down Naruto's back.

'_Great, now I'm stuck with weirdoes…' _

"You just thought that we're weird didn't you?" Naruto gulped in surprise as Gabriel suddenly spoke "I wonder what weird means though?" and Naruto nearly fell over from that statement.

Naruto stood up from the ground, glaring at the girl "You're kidding me right? Tell me you're pulling my leg or something" Naruto asked.

A cute innocent blond eyebrow rose in confusion on the girl's visage "But I'm not pulling your leg Naruto-san, I'm right here" she said it so innocently, that Naruto just felt like slapping himself with a hard palm.

"Urk! How clueless…can YOU BE?" Naruto shouted as he repressed the urge to smack his face in frustration. He looked toward Christophiel who seemed to be taking a lot of amusement out of this banter if the shaking and soft vibrating of his chest was anything to go by.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm very smart Naruto-san. Michael-oniisan told me so"

"Gee, I wonder if this Michael knows his last name too" Naruto replied dryly as he looked away.

Away from the two bantering, Christophiel had a warm smile on his face. It was times like these that he savoured the most. Naruto had no friends and as such he had brought Gabriel along in order to possibly spark a friendship between the two. He was sad about what had happened to Minato and had been hoping that wouldn't have a negative impact on Naruto, considering what he had in plan for him. He would have brought Michael along if he wasn't busy with the war and the efforts to bring about the completion of the Heavens' system. That thought brought a frown to his face, he knew that the war was slowly edging to a close; the three factions had suffered a great deal and that had spilled over to Rengoku, the holocaust of the war claiming many human lives.

He was a symbol of faith and yet he was responsible for the deaths of many. The human world was indirectly affected by the war and Rengoku was especially worse considering its 'geographical' location. The Church had been extinguished for being associated with him and the sacred gears. People always prayed and he rarely answered because of the war. Regardless of what he would like to believe, he knew he was a sinner himself.

The end was nigh and he wandered if even he Himself would make it but if he did not, then he would have to go ahead with _that_. Considering that the attempt to build the deadliest scared gear had all but failed after Minato's death and the destruction of his project, he would have to repent in another way.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two weeks later)<strong>

The sky was coloured a nightmarish red.

The Great War had ended. All three factions involved had suffered crippling casualties and their numbers had dwindled down significantly. None had suffered worse though than the angels and the devil factions, they hadn't lost the most members but rather the most powerful of their respective factions. Countless had been claimed by the grudging war between the three and in the end, none had even won. All that loss, the sacrifices of thousands of angel, devil and fallen angel warriors all ending up in vain.

This conflict hadn't resolved much, nor did it have the desired outcome either of the three had desired. It had just brought meaningless destruction, and great losses. The heavy fatality that had swept through all the three as a result of their conflict had forced their hand into a begrudging ceasefire to the war. However the natural order of things had been forever disturbed, with chaos feeling and total anarchy just hanging by the edge of the needle.

Amongst those who had fell in the war were the four great Satans, four individuals with abnormal and insane strength even amongst the supernatural devils, who led the devil faction throughout the war and ruled over the underworld.

The near destruction and extinction of the 72 pillars of prestigious devil families and clans, with the few that remained having lost a great many of their kin and members during the war…

But mostly significantly, the angels, _were_, about to lose their own leader, having retreated when he received a critical injury.

It was to this that they stood, with their heads bowed as the rain pounded down on them with a fierce vengeance.

Hundreds of white winged creatures were surrounding a wounded man who lay on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. His own countless pair of golden wings flickered between a magnificent golden colour and milky white as if they had lost all their power, like a light bulb out of power and soon to turn off. They were dripping and cascading with his blood while his subordinates watched on in visible shock and disbelief as they formed a circle around him. Their glowing light spears were dangling and threatening to fall out of their lax grips as the Man before them gave off a pitiful and flickering heavenly glow. His form which had been engulfed by a shroud of gold was now merely mortal-like in appearance and pale as a sheet of paper. It was very clear He was dying….

For some this was incomprehensible, because here they were watching the father of all. The creator of all life, the ruler of all beings, the omnipotent God was lying before them, dying like any mortal human that had been struck down with anything powerful enough to kill. The scene wasn't one for the fainthearted, and many had dropped their weapons to the ground as this was surely the greatest test of faith one can ever experience. For if God could die, then what hope did they have then in the war, the best option here was a ceasefire as all sides had suffered great loss on this day and they had all taken it.

A young man with ten golden wings on his back was the shocked of them all. His handsome face hid no emotion and tears were pouring out of his eyes like a burst dam, as with the others. There were various cries of 'father' and sobs all around as the few that remained struggled to choke back the sobs in their throats.

Christophiel watched with a heavy heart as sobs and cries of pain blanketed the atmosphere. He had known it would eventually come to this. After his battle with _it, _he had been left severely weakened but it had been a necessary sacrifice in order to prevent Apocalypse. The world would be safe but for how long was the answer. He knew that with his death, and that of the four Great Satans, order would be lost. The system in heaven would be severely weakened, and people's prayers would rarely be answered. Diseases would sweep throughout the world and praying wouldn't work and to run heaven needed prayers, its power and the power of the angels came from people's faith, blessings and prayers. He knew that should anyone attempt to revive _the creature of apocalypse _from where he had sealed it, the world would be at an end.

He had made his decision. Regardless of whether or not he would create a monster or a saviour, He would still go ahead and do it. He just prayed that Naruto was ready for such a daunting responsibility, but with what his father had done to him, he was the only choice he had. He was the only one with the heart to carry on such a task, to lead the world into salvation or its doom, would be his choice. He had been watching him, struggling through every day but still retaining the innocence and pure heart he had possessed all his life, even after the scarring experience of witnessing his family's murder.

With a sad smile on his face He turned his face to his children "M-Michael, my children, forgive me" he raised his hand as he beckoned to Michael with it. Michael had long blond hair, perpertaully sad green eyes and was clad in gold nand white armour.

The young blond haired man now identified as Michael strode forward hurriedly, he said as he gazed at the wounded man with eyes filled with sadness and despair.

The omnipotent blond haired being nodded his head weakly before raising his bloody hand up and pointing it up into the sky with the palm outstretched "Yes, yes it will" a slight, bright smile graced his tired face surprising those around him "Yes it will" a great and heavenly spectre of light shot out of him and into the sky but instead of ascending as some guessed it disappeared into the mountains. It flew north, in the direction where all of them knew to be the human world, and possibly the closest place close to the underworld, Rengoku.

God lowered his hand before turning his lidded-gaze back to his son and followers as the flickering glow that had surrounded him surrounded him disappeared completely "I-it is…finally done" all those around appeared confused by this as they all looked at God with looks that required elaboration "All in due time my children… (Cough) but I have ensured that you will all be saved. (Cough) I have repented for my sins…" the man wheezed out as he descended into a coughing fit, blood dripping down his lip.

Michael of course knew what his father and the consequences it could have as such it was with that thought he asked "Are you sure he truly is worthy?" the wounded man gave a tired and Michael acknowledged it with his own "Alright then I will trust your judgement Father" he glanced back at his comrades whose shoulders were still sagged with sorrow "What is your final order Father"

Before the man could respond, he was interrupted.

"FATHER!" A sweet young voice called out as a bright light descended from the skies revealing the figure of Gabriel who was in tears crying as she used her five pair of white wings to fly to the ground. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the figure of Michael's younger sister as she made a surprising entry. Immediately when her foot touched the ground, she was already at her dying father's side. "Father no…"

"There, there Gabriel. It is alright" God said with the calamity and affection only He could muster as he cradled the girl into his chest, supressing a wince of pain as he did so.

Christophiel stroked the blonde hair of the weeping Gabriel while he kept his gaze on Michael "You shall be the leader of all your brothers, you will succeed me in heaven until you believe He is ready to ascend (Cough) if he wishes to" he coughed from the stress he was exerting on his vocal cords "But be careful, for he is neither one of you nor a human anymore…" a smile graced his pale face again "His pure heart is his greatest strength and with it he will exceed even I in power. Look after him from the above but do not deter his path, it is his to pave by his own hand…"

With a final smile the biblical God's body slumped against the figure of Michael who through sheer willpower managed to restrict himself from descending into a fit of tears as his sister and several of his now subordinates were doing. The man's figure was engulfed in an enormous ball of light which shot up into the sky, creating rumbles as it disappeared into the night skies and casting a magnificent glow that lit up the destroyed landscape.

Michael stood up once his father had faded from his hands and hugged his sister close to himself in a tight embrace as she wailed uncontrollably.

'_Goodbye Father…' _

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't know why but for some strange reason he felt sadness creep into his heart. A feeling of grief racked his young heart and he cradled Kurama close to him, giving the furry-red fox a slightly tighter than usual hug.<p>

Then suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eyes which he mistook for a shooting star and thus he was greatly surprised when a large ball of light collided with him, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying away. He hit the earth with a loud impact before he groaned as he stood up a few minutes later, looking at his chest where there was no bruising or any pain whatsoever, but only the large glowing light that came from within it. Naruto touched at his chest in understandable surprise and shock as the orb of light that now lay in his spread throughout his body, igniting his whole form in a bright glow of celestial gold.

The young blond had a look of clear confusion and disbelief on his face and wondered if whether or not this was another terrible night mare. For some strange reason he also felt lighter and he couldn't feel any lingering signs of his frailty within himself and he felt lighter and replenished. For the first time in his life, it seemed as if everything around him glowed and the grass below him seemed to have grown slightly taller and bushier. The flowers bloomed brilliantly and almost everything became fertile in no time. A bewildered expression came upon his as he felt a rumble sweep through the earth…

He paid it no mind before he felt it again, and then again as something big came toward him. It continued again, almost as if several titanic creatures were on a stampede and indeed that was what it was albeit to a lesser extent. Shock crept into Naruto face as a crowd of critters all came toward him.

Bears, lions, tigers, elephants, monkeys, and various species of birds all edged toward him and the blond backed away slightly in fear _'Do not fear my son' _ Naruto's head snapped up so quickly he swore he nearly broke it as he searched for the owner of the voice while still staggering back. _'Do no fear them, embrace them, and love them.' _

"Is that you…Christophiel?"

'_No, I simply am what lie in your heart. Listen to it and do what it tells you, so fear not'_

"Don't fear huh" Naruto whispered to himself as he let himself stop his staggering back. He looked down as he felt a tug on his leg to see Kurama snuggling against him while purring softly. Naruto stood his ground, heeding the advice of the strange voice that had momentarily invaded his head as he closed his eyes.

The blonde's eyes were closed as small birds perched themselves on his shoulders, on his hair and some of the most dangerous wild creatures clung to Naruto as if he was some sort of plushy toy that just radiated warmth and indeed he was. Soon Naruto was stroking hordes of wild species of animals which looked as if it was the whole forest inhabitants _'I guess that this isn't bad at all'_

'_You are now Naruto Seraphus…' _

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done and story posted.<strong>

**Okay I have had this in development for a while and I thought okay why not. Why not do a High school x Naruto fanfiction where Naruto isn't any of the supernatural creatures that exist out there?**

**About Rengoku, I sort of modelled it after Transylvania from Bram stoker's novel Dracula (and movies such as Van Helsing) what with all the crazy shit that goes down there. People who live there (Rengoku-Purgatory) are aware of the existence of the three factions and some live in constant fears after the destruction of the Great Church.**

**In Rengoku, it was a place discovered by God. It is sort of a tear between dimensions, where Earth and the Underworld converge (a slightly different version of Purgatory). After God discovered it and its geographical significance he set up a Church there which was ran by Minato and Rengoku became the most deadly point and a spot where exorcists could easily exorcise devils when they crossed over to the underworld. **

**Hope that's enough cause my thumbs ache, and I feel sore all over. If you have any questions, you know the trick….BUT **

**REVIEW THE DAMN THING FIRST…. **


End file.
